Sex, Lies and High School?
by summerenchanted
Summary: VERY AU. EVRYBODY'S HUMAN. The sccoby Gang are starting their second year of High School. There are some new students, bullies and Giles is Buffys dad! Deals with real life teenage problems! Chapter 11!
1. Intro'sSummer Family

Title: Sex, Lies and..................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is king 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of High School. There are some new students starting, Bullies and Giles is Buffy's Dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: God I hope you like this story, please review. PLEASE! 

Chapter one - Intro.'s Summer Family

Buffy wasn't aware of anything. Nothing except she was warm and happy. She still had five minutes. 

Five minutes before Hell broke loose.................................................... 

***** 

(Five minutes later) 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP BE.............THWACK" A hand came down on the snooze button. 

"Oh God, tell me I'm having a dream" Looking around she could see the blurry shape of her sisters figure "tell me summers not over and we don't have to go back to school". 

"Yes, this is all a dream Buffy" a voice in the distance answered sarcastically "We don't have to go back to school for another month, a new semester isn't starting and we have boyfriends..........well at least I do" replied the voice. 

"Agghh" Buffy groaned with exasperation "I hate the first day back". With a deep yawn she pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. 

Gazing around the room squinting at the bright sunlight which entered through the window she looked over to where her sister was changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was hard to find clothes that did not clash with the colour of her red hair. 

No one really knew where she had inherited that from. Probably from some outcast relative from her father's side of the family that's what their mother used to say* she thought. 

Buffy studied her sister the 'brain' of the family and the School she always got straight A's. And she had a boyfriend going on one year now. A guitarist named Oz! 

It was funny, her sister was considered a geek in school by anyone and everyone who was considered popular and yet she still managed to catch a great boyfriend. Buffy it seemed couldn't manage to catch a cold. Not a decent one anyway. 

*Not that Dad would approve of anyone* she thought. See Buffy was his favourite or that's how it seemed to the other siblings. There were five altogether, one boy and four girls. 

Wesley, he was the eldest and was graduating College soon. Willow, the second eldest she's the brainy one. Buffy, Daddy's girl. Faith, who was often considered a flirt even though she is fifteen and thinks of herself as a bad ass. And last but not least Dawn, the baby of the family she's twelve. 

But Buffy was definitely her dads favourite, his little girl a few months younger than Willow. 

Buffy made her way over to the closet she shared with Willow. Pulling out a pair of worn jeans and a white shirt she placed them on Willows bed knowing that her sister wouldn't mind. 

Willow turned from her position at the night table to see the clothes Buffy had laid out for herself. "Is that all your wearing?" she asked. 

"Why what's wrong with it?" Buffy asked 

"Nothing it's just...............nah, it's nothing" 

"Willow what?" she asked again, slightly annoyed. She always knew she could count on her sisters opinion. You see they weren't just sisters but best friends too. 

I'd just thought you'd be wearing something a little more dressy for the first day back" 

"Your not" Buffy replied looking her sister up and down. 

"Buffy" Willow replied turning round to face her "I have a boyfriend" 

"And that means what?, you should let yourself go?" Willow just looked at her. 

"I'm sorry Will, it's just I really hate the first day back" 

"S'ok I understand" she said shyly "All I'm saying is, don't sell yourself short, you never know, you might meet somebody new, exciting someone like Oz" she commented. 

Buffy sighed and looked down at her sister "yes it's a shame he's spoken for" she said sarcastically. 

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas" Willow and Buffy both laughed. 

"You trying out for the cheer leading squad again?" Willow asked 

"Maybe" Buffy replied turning to sit on Willow's bed. 

"What you mean, maybe? you always wanted to be a cheerleader". 

"I know Will and I do it's just..............................it's complicated" 

"Complicated as in......................Cordelia Chase?" 

"She hates me Willow, I'll never get on the squad while she's still Captain" 

"Cordelia hates everyone without a charge card" Willow told her sister trying to cheer her up "and yes you will make the squad" Buffy gave Willow a brief thank you smile. 

As Willow got up off the stool she gave Buffy a hug, checked her hair in the mirror and with a "I'll see you down stairs" walked out the bedroom door. 

***** 

Twenty minutes later having washed and changed into better attire Buffy descended the stairs into her kitchen. Evidently she was the last to come down. 

"Morning dear, how are you feeling this delightful morning? Eggs?" 

Buffy turned to see her father Rupert Giles Summers behind the stove dressed in his finest tweed outfit and steel rimmed glasses. 

Looking down she saw her dads cooking or should I say his efforts. You see her mother died a little over five years ago of cancer back when they lived in England. Her mother had been new to London, something of a tourist. Her mother and father met when her father was working in the British Museum. They sort of got chatting and he offered to show her around London. After awhile they became close and fell deeply in love with one another. Her mothers name was Jenny, Jenny Calendar and she had short dark beautiful hair. She knew her dad still thought about her. There were times when she'd caught him looking at their wedding photo or talking to her when he thinks he's alone. They moved to the US to get away and start anew but that didn't mean the pain went away. 

"No thanks dad I'll get something at school" Buffy replied 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah" she proceeded to walk to the kitchen table and sit down next to Willow. 

Faith looked up at her "Wow B your looking sharp today, meeting someone?" 

"No but thanks, I'd thought I might make an effort you never know who you might meet" Buffy turned to Willow and gave her a smile. 

Buffy was much more smartly dressed Willow thought wearing knee high boots, black mini skirt and a low cut white blouse all hidden over a long wool coat. 

"I approve" Willow whispered to her sister earning another smile from Buffy. 

"I think she looks like a tramp!" Dawn replied curtly 

"Dawn" Giles said in a warning tone of voice 

"What?" Dawn replied "it's not my fault if she has to dress like a ho to try and find a boyfriend" Willow looked over at Buffy who was about to get up from the table to change. 

"Buffy sit down, you look fine" Willow pushed Buffy down in her seat 

"Yeah B you look great" Faith cut in 

"Great for a Hooker" Dawn said under her breath thinking no one would hear her comment. 

"What was that young lady?" Dawn just stared at her father giving him a knowing look. 

"Don't listen to her sweetheart you look great" he said trying to reassure her. 

"Thanks Daddy" 

"Thanks Daddy" Dawn said mimicking Buffy's tone of voice and earning another stern look off her father. Dawn was twelve years old and was going through a jealous phase. She loved getting attention. Good or bad she didn't care as long as she got it. And it was usually bad! 

"Dawn, don't forget your getting a ride to school with Joyce and Ryan" her father told her to which Dawn replied "Joy". 

"I could take her if you want Dad?" Said Wesley having been silent up until then. 

"No no, it's all right Wes it's all been arranged" Giles replied 

"I'm not a baby you know I can walk to school on my own I don't need a baby sitter. When are you gonna treat me like a grown up?" Dawn asked getting out of her chair and collecting her book bag. 

"When you start acting like one and take some responsibility" Giles replied not showing any sign of anger. Dawn sat back down in her chair in a huff. 

Wesley then proceeded to get up form the table and put his dish in the sink "Well I'm off" he said gathering his bag "Come on Dawnie I'll drop you round at Joyce's" 

Dawn got back up from the table and walked straight out the door without saying goodbye followed by Wesley. Once the door closed Giles came over to the table to sit with his three remaining daughters. 

"Don't forget girls I might be a little late home tonight there's a staff meeting" The girls nodded in acknowledgement. 

Oh yeah and that's the other reason Buffy can't get a decent Boyfriend, her father is the Schools Principal. 

*Great* Buffy thought. 

***** 

As the red BMW pulled up to the side of the curb Buffy's mood seemed to come down one more notch. *Another year in this place* she thought *I might go mad* The three teenage girls proceeded to exit the car and stand before the building staring up at the crumbling walls and the sign above the entrance 'SUNNYDALE HIGH'. 

"Well.................are you ready girls?" Willow asked 

TBC............... 

A/N: Please tell me if you like this fic. If you do I will write more. Please, please review. PLEASE! 


	2. Intro'sO'Connor Family

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: God I hope you like this story, please review. 

Chapter 2

"God William, would you hurry up. You don't want to be late for your first day!" Angel called to his brother from the bottom of the staircase. 

"I told you not to call me that" said the voice from above his head. Angel looked up to see the image of his younger brother. 

"It's Spike remember?" he said. He was clad in black jeans an T-shirt with scuffed Dr Marten boots. All covered with a long leather duster. Angel shook his head at his brothers chosen attire "Spike, William, whatever just come down here dad wants to talk to you" 

Spike descended the staircase and proceeded to walk to his fathers study. Spike walked past his brother giving him a smirk as he did so. He braced himself as he turned to enter his fathers study knowing he was probably about to be given a lecture. As Spike came in a grey distinguished looking man looked up from a elaborately carved wooden desk. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" Spike asked. 

"Yes, come in, come in" he said standing to talk to his son. Spike walked further into the room. 

"Now listen boy..........." he started 

*Oh great* he thought *this is gonna be one of Spike's disappointment talks* 

"Don't you go getting into any more trouble. I want good grades and good behaviour this year do you hear me?" 

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes "Dad, it wasn't my fault the gym burnt down" 

"You were caught smoking boy" 

"Yeah but still..." Spike replied "that's no reason they should hold me back" 

"That's not the only reason and you know that William!" Spike cringed inwardly, he hated when people used his real name. 

"Your grades have been low for as long as I can remember, you don't pay attention in class and you spend more time in detention than any other student in the school. Now either you straighten up and fly right or we can have nice long chat about military school!" 

Spike rolled his eyes again. "William" his father said in a warning tone of voice. 

"All right dad" Spike said making a move to leave. He turned round to see his mother standing in the doorway. It was obvious that she had overheard them. 

"Now Patrick" she said stepping into the study "stop pressuring poor William, I'm sure he'll try his best, won't you dear?" she said giving Spike a hug. 

Spike winked at his mother "sure mum always" 

Spike's mother was an exceptionally beautiful woman although quite pale she had long dark hair and high cheek bones. Not skinny, not fat but skim build. 

"Mary, if William always tried his best he wouldn't be repeating...............again" his father moved back to sit at his desk. 

"Well.......I'll see you all tonight then. Bye mum" 

"Bye darling" she said kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear "try and be good" Spike nodded and smiled back at his mother. 

"Dad" Spike acknowledged his father but he just seemed to ignore him and carry on with his paperwork. You see Spike's father was a screwed business man and was the sort of person who keeps his feelings well hidden. All except his anger and disappointment. And he was often disappointed in Spike. You see Spike was the middle child of the family. Before Maggie and after Liam or Angel he liked to be called. Spike considers himself to be a bad boy that's why he dresses and acts the why he does, so what if it gets him into trouble he doesn't care his dads loaded anyway. They've just moved to big mansion in California, have three or four cars and his dads job is making the family lots of money. So why should he care about doing well, he's a rebel. A totally different man from Angel. Angel the eldest of the siblings, the good student who always kept his grades up and was in class ten minutes before the bell rang. Yep he always got the best grades. This pleased his father to no end. 

Spike sighed as he pushed these thoughts to the back of head. He walked back out to the large hall and came face to face with Angel who was obviously waiting for him. 

"Ready?" Angel asked from his place on the stairs. 

"Sure" Spike smirked sarcastically walking past him to the front door. 

They'd both gotten as far as their car when their younger sister came running out holding a brown paper bag. 

"Hey, wait up" she called obviously out of breath. 

"What's up Nibblet?" Spike asked opening the car door. 

"You forgot your lunch silly" she said handing Spike the brown paper bag and earning a smirk off Angel. He knew he hated packed lunches. He said it ruined his image to be seen eating out of a lunch box. 

"Gee thanks Nibblet" Spike reluctantly accepted the bag from his sister "see you tonight OK?" 

"OK, bye guys" The two brothers got into the car and watched as their sister ran back inside he mansion. 

***** 

The ride to the School was virtually made in silence. The only time the brothers spoke was to make general conversation out of politeness. 

"Looking forward to your first day?" Angel asked opening up the conversation. But Spike just stared at him. 

"Angel don't treat me like a child, I'm only a couple years younger than you! If I wasn't repeating for the second time I'll probably be where you are right now!" 

"HA" Angel exclaimed "you in College!, I don't think so" 

Spike turned to him "why not?" 

"Oh come on Spike you don't have the drive, the ambition to make it into College, you just don't take thing seriously enough" 

Spike just smirked at his brother and said "life is for living Bro, not for taking seriously. If you want serious watch CNN" 

Angel sighed at Spike's philosophy of life and continued to drive the car. 

***** 

"Well her we are" Angel said pulling up to the curb outside the High School. 

"So we are" Spike sighed "Sunnydale High, wonderful" he said sarcastically. 

"You going in then? or are you gonna have lessons out here?" Spike sighed again and got out the car. Looking up at the building he thought *this is gonna be Hell* 

Angel watched for a few minutes as Spike walked to the entrance of the School. He was about to drive away when he noticed something. Rolling down the window of the car he called out to his brother "Spike wait..you forgot your.................................................lunch. 

TBC........................................................... 

A/N: Sorry if this chapters kinda short the next chapter will be longer I promise and will be up soon so don't forget to look out for it and review. Thanks. 


	3. New School New People

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: God I hope you like this story, please review. 

Chapter 3 - 

"So" Willow asked Buffy "What'd you have first period?" 

"Um.......I don't know either English Lit or Maths I think" she said opening her locker and taking out a folder. 

"Well I have Chemistry with Oz so I'll see you two later" Willow said walking off down the hall. 

"Yeah, see you at lunch" Buffy called out after her. Turning back to Faith. 

"You nervous?" she asked her other sister. 

"A little, I mean considering it's my first day at a new School and all". 

"Right" Buffy said "Well don't worry I'm sure your make friends soon and until you do you can sit with me and Willow at lunch". Buffy smiled at her younger sister. 

"I'd rather be sitting with him" Faith pointed to a dark haired boy in the corner obviously a couple years older. 

Buffy shook her head. "So what'd you have first?" she asked watching as the boy from the corner walked past them talking with friends. Faith followed him with her eyes. 

"Uh..anything he's in, see ya!" she said taking off after the boy. 

*Same old Faith* Buffy thought. Closing her locker she turned and reached for her timetable. "English Lit, thought so" she said out loud. 

'RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG' 

*Great* Buffy thought hearing the tardy bell. "Well, here goes nothing" she said walking down the hall to her first class. Checking her timetable for the room number she proceeded down the corridor. 

***** 

With a cigarette dangling from his lips Spike sat down on the steps outside the entrance. Reaching in his pocket for a lighter he continued to sit and smoke staring up at the morning sky. 

'RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG' 

The second bell went off. Now he was officially late! 

Standing he dropped and crushed the cigarette out with his foot "Time to enrol" he said to himself. Turning he walked back up the steps to enter. 

***** 

Buffy sat at the back of her English class like she always did. While some fat student obviously a favourite of the teachers handed out Romeo and Juliet texts. 

Buffy sighed quietly to herself turning her pencil over and over in her hands she looked around the classroom. Over in the corner at the front she spotted Cordelia Chase along with a whole group of popular kids including Harmony Kendall and Xander Harris Cordelia's long time boyfriend. 

"Now class if you would like to open your text books at act one scene one" 

Buffy reluctantly teared her gaze away from the front of the classroom and looked down at her play book. 

"Right, lets begin shall we" Ms Murray looked up at her class. "I'll read the first paragraph and then I'll chose someone to follow on from there. Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene..................." Ms Murray had hardly begun when the classroom door opened and in walked none other than a grinning Spike obviously proud of being late. 

The whole class looked up at the intrusion, including the teacher. 

"Ah, you must be William O'Connor our new student" she said gesturing with her hands for him to enter. Spike grimaced once again at the mention of his first name. 

"So, why don't you start by telling us a bit about yourself" Spike stood there for a second looking around the small classroom "well" he started. My name is Will, short for William but uh........you ladies can call me Spike" 

The girls in the room smiled while the boys just snickered. Buffy looked up at that point and found herself looking at the face of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. All throughout his speech she continued to stare at him. 

"I'd just transferred here form LA with my parents and my brother and sister. I'm eighteen and this will be the second time I've repeated" he nodded to the crowd. 

"Well William, I sure hope you do better this year. You can take a seat now". 

Buffy continued to watch as Spike looked for a place to sit. "Uh miss, this seats free" Buffy heard an irritating familiar voice say. Sure enough looking toward the front she saw Cordelia Chase with her hand raised. She saw Spike was about to move over when the teacher called him back. 

"Actually William there is a spare seat at the back, next to Buffy". And sure enough she saw him turn and start to walk towards the seat next to hers. 

*oh my god, oh my god, oh my god he's coming over, oh my god* 

Trying hard not to blush in his presence she looked down at her desk. 

"Oh dear, it looks as though I've run out of textbooks. Buffy would you mind sharing yours with William?" 

*Oh great* Buffy thought "No miss" she said shyly. Buffy leaned over to her right tilting the book slightly so he could get a good view. 

"My names Wil...." he started then thought better of it "Spike, Spike O'Connor" 

"So I heard" Buffy replied shyly "I'm Buffy Summers" 

"Summers" he said "why does that name sound familiar to me?" 

"It's probably because I'm related to the principal, I'm his daughter". The minute she confessed that piece of information she instantly regretted it. *Great* she thought *He's probably never gonna ask me out now* 

***** 

The cafeteria was as overcrowded as ever. As the students of SunnyDale High made their way one by one to the front of the serving area. A huge queue lead all the way back beyond the entrance. Lucky for Buffy she was near the front. Having raced out of her biology class to get in line before the other students. 

Taking her tray out to the floor of the cafeteria she looked around for her sister. 

*She must be queuing up* she thought moving over to the corner spying an empty table. *God I must look like a right loser* she thought. 

She sat there for a few minutes eating when all of a sudden Faith came running over to her. 

"Hey Buffy, eating alone?" 

"What do you think Faith" she said snapping at her sister then sighing "Sorry, it's been kind of a rough day" 

"Well sorry I can't stay and cheer you up, I've got a date for lunch" 

"Surprise, Surprise" Buffy said sarcastically 

"Oh look there he is now" Faith said gesturing to a cute blond boy waiting in line for lunch "Well see ya" and then like before she was gone. 

Buffy sighed and looked down at her lunch. Macaroni and cheese. *This is worse than dad's cooking* she thought. She was about to get up when she caught sight of Spike. She sat back down and stared at him talking to Cordelia Chase. She was obviously coming onto him. 

*Damn* she thought still staring *why does she get all the good looking guys I fancy?* That was how Willow and Oz found her. Staring. 

"Hey, what you looking at?" Willow asked coming up behind her sister. 

"Him" she said in one long sigh. 

"Oh so you met somebody. I have to hand it to you he's a hottie" Willow looked over toward where Spike was sitting and Oz cleared his throat. 

Willow looked up "but he's not as cute as you honey". 

"That's better" Oz commented sitting down next to Willow. 

"So have you made a move yet?" 

"No" Buffy said plainly "and I'm not about to, seeing as though Miss Queen C has already got her claws into him. Buffy poked the rest of her food around with her fork. 

"No way" Willow almost shouted "she's seeing Xander" 

"I could find out for you if you want Buff" Oz said "you know test the water and all that". 

"You'd do that for me Oz?" 

"Sure, what are friends for?" Oz gave Buffy a smile which eventually lead to the whole group giggling. 

You see Oz was considered to be popular simply because he was the lead singer of his own band. He was well in with Cordy and her pals and could find out all the information she needed. 

Buffy continued to sit and stare for a few more seconds. Just watching him talking and laughing with Cordelia and Harmony. Suddenly he turned to look at her. He grinned devilishly at her and she turned away fluttered. 

"Uh, I'm not that hungry anymore" she said standing to leave. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Willow asked looking up at her sister. 

"Nothing Will, I'm just not hungry that's all" 

"OK" Willow said "See you in homeroom" 

"Yeah, bye guys" And with that statement Buffy turned and ran out the side door leading outside. 

TBC........................................................... 

Hope you liked the new chapter please review. PLEASE. The next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. Girl Talk and General Bitchiness

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: God I hope you like this story, please review. 

Chapter 4

*I can't believe I did that! Running out in the middle of lunch ugh how childish must I have looked?* 

It was later that night and Buffy was laying stretched out on her bed with her head in her hands. 

"Hey, what's up?" Willow asked walking into their room taking a seat behind the desk. 

"Nothing" Buffy said miserably not bothering to look up from her hands. 

"Come on Buffy, I'm your sister and your friend you can tell me. Does this have anything to do with what happened at lunch today?" Buffy looked up for the first time since Willow came into the room. 

"It's just............why aren't I the kind of girl guys go for? What is it with me? I mean Parker left because I wouldn't have sex with him and Riley..........well that relationship was over before it even begun. I mean what's wrong with me?" 

"Nothings wrong with you Buffy. You just............you just have to find the right guy. You know...someone smart, gorgeous, a hunk someone like...........Oz". 

Both girls burst out laughing. Buffy shook her head. 

"Come on" Willow said getting back up form the desk moving over to the doorway "lets go get some of dads spaghetti bolognase". 

"Uh you go Will I'm not that hungry. After that macaroni and cheese I had at lunch I don't think I'll touch Italian food for a while" 

Willow laughed "All right, but you don't know what your missing". 

"I'm sure I don't" Buffy said laying back down on her bed. 

***** 

Wednesday morning. Phys Ed with Miss Litto. Buffy knew cheer leading tryouts were starting soon. And that meant facing Cordelia...........AGAIN. 

So with a sigh Buffy left the changing room and headed for the Schools Gym. 

As she approached the double doors she could already hear the familiar sound of the squad practising their cheers. 

*Great* she thought *It looks as though I'm gonna have to face Cordelia after all!* 

Opening the door she slipped in quietly and made her way to the back of the room near the gymnastics equipment. 

"Hey Buffy, over here" Buffy turned round. Noticing Willow for the first time she silently walked over to her sister. 

"Hey" she said coming up to stand beside Willow. 

"Why you so late in?" 

"I had to pick up my sneakers from dads office" 

"You sure you didn't just want to avoid talking to Cordelia in the changing rooms?" 

"That might have something to do with it" Buffy laughed. 

"Girls" a voice came from behind. They turned around to see Miss Litto their Phys Ed teacher standing behind them. 

"Sorry miss...I.....we...." Willow stuttered. 

"Buffy" the teacher cut in "I trust you'll be trying out for the squad again this coming Monday". 

"Well....I ..don't......." 

"Yes she is" Willow finished for her. Buffy turned to Willow and gave her a look. 

"Oh good, that will give you the whole weekend to practice" she said giving Buffy a pat on the back. 

When she walked away Buffy tuned back toward her sister. "Why did you say that?" 

"What?" 

"That I was gonna be trying out" 

"Well you obviously weren't gonna. And anyway I thought you wanted to be on the squad". 

Buffy sighed "I do its just. She's gonna go tell people like Cordelia and the rest of the squad and.........." 

"Buffy your just being silly, come on!" Willow lead Buffy over to Amy and Anya who were already on the ropes. 

***** 

Gym passed relatively quickly for the girls. After clearing away the equipment they were now in the business of getting changed. 

"You ready Will?" Buffy asked stuffing her sneakers into her gym bag. 

"Not yet I'm still brushing my hair!" 

"It looks fine Will" 

"Hey! Did any of you girls see Xander Harris this morning?" Anya asked standing behind Willow applying lipstick. 

"Eww! You like Xander? Why?" 

"Well I kinda happen to think he looks cute in a leather jacket". 

"That jacket looks like something's run over it" Amy commented. All the girls laughed, all except Anya of course. 

"Hey! Do you know who I thinks a real hottie?" Amy asked. 

"Who?" 

"That new guy. What's his name Pike? Spike?" Buffy and Willow exchanged glances. 

"What do you think Buffy?" 

"Um........yeah" Buffy said trying to avoid any eye contact with Amy "He's okay". 

"Just okay? He is fine girl!" Buffy gave willow another glance. 

"Yeah...well whatever I still say no one holds a candle to Xander" Anya said moving back over to Amy. 

"Girl the only thing that makes Xander the least bit desirable and popular is the fact he goes with Cordelia Chase, Queen of the Mall. Speaking of which............." The girls all turned to see the fully accessorised Cordelia Chase approaching their group. 

"So Buffy" Cordelia said walking over standing between the two sisters "I heard you trying out again". 

"Yeah, that's right, got a problem with that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

"No, no just thought I remind you that I'll be one of the judges on Monday. So if you slip up I'll be there to take note of it and mark you out" she was about to walk away when she turned round issuing a large smirk toward Buffy "Oh and this time. There won't be any more chances!" 

Buffy stood there for a second watching as Cordelia's little group one by one dispersed out the door like lemmings. 

"Bitch" Buffy mouthed when the door closed. Willow came over to her sister "Don't worry Buffy you'll make the squad. Cordelia's not the only one judging. Miss Litto is too and her vote counts more than any of the cheerleaders put together". 

"I didn't make it last year Willow" 

"Well that was last year. This year things will be different" Willow moved over to the bench collecting her gym bag "Come on or we'll be late for our next class". 

Following Willow and her friends out the door Buffy still wasn't completely certain about making onto the squad. But at least she had her friends backing her up. 

***** 

Stuffing her gym bag into her locker Buffy quickly made her way to math class. 

*Just one more lesson to go* she thought. Buffy couldn't wait to get out of there. Don't get me wrong she did like School.....................sometimes. She was a good student, got good grades and made the honor roll nearly every time. But by the end of the day it all begins to get......a little old! 

As Buffy approached the math department she heard a familiar voice behind her calling her name. 

"Buffy, wait up!" 

Buffy turned to see Amy and Willow running up behind her. 

"What are you doing here? your not in this class" 

"No Buffy" Willow said out of breath "Ms Murray your English teacher wanted me to give you a message. She wants to see you and me both after school in her classroom". 

"Why? Your not in her class either!" 

"Something about tutoring a student of hers" 

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do, after School anyway" 

"That's the spirit" Willow said with mock pride "I'll meet you outside the faculty lounge". 

"Fine" Buffy sighed walking into her maths classroom. Late once more. 

***** 

Math class seemed to go painfully slow for Buffy. Nothing but a whole hour of sitting in a hot sun filled room staring at the board while the trigonometry teacher Mr Beach babbled on and on endlessly about angles and triangles. 

But finally the bell rang and class was over. 

As she grabbed her bag and headed for the door she didn't notice the familiar face at the back of the room following her out. 

As she walked down the hallway heading for the faculty lounge she couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. Stopping at her locker again collecting her gym bag she took the opportunity to take a good look around. No one. There was no one there. With a long sigh she closed and locked the steel door and headed on her way again. Walking slowly under the weight of both bags she arrived outside the lounge only to find Willow already waiting for her. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Sorry Will had to collect the rest of my stuff from my locker!" 

"All right then. Come on she's expecting us" 

As the two girls walked off Buffy still had that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was she? Nervous? No that couldn't be it. Could it? 

Knocking and entering the classroom Ms Murray motioned for the girls to come over. 

"Right Girls" she said turning to them "The reason I asked you down here is to ask one of you to tutor one of the Schools new students. Now your both very bright girls and I know that you won't let me down. Now which one of you are prepared to give up some of your own time to help?" Ms Murray looked back and forth from Buffy to Willow. 

"I'd like to help" Willow started "It's just I'm already tutoring Percy West and............." 

"What about you Buffy?" 

Buffy was quiet for a moment looking at the floor. *Well she had nothing better to do* she thought. "Sure, I'll do it" she said looking back up. 

"Excellent Buffy Excellent this will look good on your record......................" 

Just then a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Ah that will be him now!" 

"Him?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes. The young man you'll be tutoring. You know him already he's in some of your classes" Ms Murray left her desk to walk to the door. 

As the door opened Buffy turned round only to get the shock of her life. 

There standing in the doorway was SPIKE! 

TBC............................................................................. 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry I'll continue as soon as poss. Please please review. PLEASE I LOVE IT. 


	5. Is This a Date?

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: God I hope you like this story, please review. 

Chapter 5 - Is This a Date?

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. Spike! She was tutoring Spike! 

"Well, come in William" Ms Murray motioned for Spike to come closer. As Spike entered Buffy decided she needed to sit down but it was too late as she saw Spike move towards her. 

"So your the girl who's gonna help me make it through school" he said smirking while looking Buffy up and down. 

*Great now he thinks I'm a geek as well as a teachers pet* 

"Well...I..I guess I am" she stuttered. She didn't think she was able to become even more flustered than she was right now. She was wrong! 

"Buffy" Ms Murray cut in "You'll be tutoring William until his grades improve dramatically. We don't want you repeating again, do we?" she asked turning towards Spike. 

Spike rolled his eyes "It's Spike lady" he said rudely 

"Yes.. well. Good luck Buffy........you'll probably be needing it" and with that comment Ms Murray left leaving the three teenagers alone. Spike turned to Buffy as the door closed behind her. 

"So..do you two want a lift?" 

"Oh no thanks" Willow cut in before Buffy had the chance to answer "I'm getting picked up by my boyfriend. But I'm sure Buffy would love one". 

Buffy turned to her sister a look of panic crossing her features along with a stare that said 'what the hell did you say that for?' 

Spike stared at Buffy obviously waiting for an answer. 

"Uh..yeah..sure thanks" she said slightly blushing "let me just get my bags". Buffy turned away reaching for her book and gym bags. 

Spike saw she was struggling with them "Here let me take those for you, they look kinda heavy" Buffy hesitated for a moment but when Spike held his hands out she reluctantly placed the straps into them. 

"Thanks" she said shyly turning away to hide her blushing face but to no avail. 

Spike smirked "No problem Luv. Come on then my car's right out front". Slinging the bags over his shoulder Spike proceeded to lead the way to his car Buffy following closely behind. 

Exiting the building via the front entrance Spike led her to his black Desoto parked on the other side of the road. 

Approaching the car from the side Spike opened the door for Buffy. She felt the cars soft leather appolstry underneath her. Laying back to get more comfortable Spike suddenly climbed in beside her throwing her bags over the back seat he then turned the ignition key and they were off. 

"So..where do you live?" 

"Revello Drive.....number 1680, it's the house in the middle you can't miss it. It's the one with all the kids inside" she laughed nervously. 

"Tell you what Luv, how about we go get something to drink before I drop you home? You know get to know each other a little better since you'll be tutoring me and all. What you think?" he turned towards her briefly. 

"Uh....yeah..sure I'd guess that'll be OK" 

"Great" he said turning the car around heading for Main Street. 

***** 

Ten minutes later they were seated in the Expresso Pump each enjoying a large frapacino. 

"So Luv, tell me about yourself" he stared intently at her. She noticed his accent thicken. 

"What'd you want to know?" 

"Oh anything, everything. How long have you lived in SunnyDale? Cos I'm assuming that you weren't born here" 

Spike looked her up and down again noticing how the bright sunlight played with her ash blond hair. He smiled. 

"No. I was born in England" Spike immediately grew interested "I moved her with my dad, my brother and my sisters after my mom died. So I've lived here for about seven years". 

"So your parents are English?" he asked curious. 

"No. Only my dads English. My mom was American. They met in London...... she was a tourist. They met when my dad was working at the British Museum" 

"No wonder your accent is a little misplaced" 

She smiled "What about you?" 

"I've always had this accent Luv" he said laughing. 

"No. Where were you born? cause I'm assuming your not form America either" 

"I was born in England, like you. My family moves around a lot on account of my dads work you see" Buffy nodded "My dads English like yours but my mums Irish and catholic. They met when my dads business brought him over to Ireland. He married her and stayed there for about two years, had my brother Angel then moved back to London and proceeded to have me and my sister Maggie". We used to live in LA. I thought we were gonna settle there but.........I got kicked out of School there a couple of times" he smiled remembering. Leaning closer he said "I burnt down the gym". 

"You burnt down their gym? Why? How?" she asked 

"Well what can I say? I'm a bad boy Luv" he stared at her for a few seconds. Buffy could feel pleasant chills running up and down her spine also the flush of her face heat up. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and drinking coffee. They were so wrapped up in each other they were unaware of the time slipping by. 

Buffy just felt so relaxed with him she felt she could tell him anything. She'd never felt like this before. He was 'dangerous' but.........understanding and gentle. 

Smiling she looked down at her watch and gasped. 

"What's wrong Pet?" 

"Oh my gosh is that the time? My dads gonna kill me if I'm late for dinner" as she prepared to leave she noticed Spike drop some notes onto the table "I didn't realise it was so late!" 

"Come on then pet, lets get you home" rising from his seat he guided her back over to his Desoto. Two minutes later they were off heading toward Revello Drive. 

***** 

"Thanks for driving me home" she said nervously wiping her hands on her skirt. 

"No problem Luv" he said giving her a smirk that sent a warm shrill of fire through every bone in her body. 

Grabbing her bags from the back she was about to leave when suddenly he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. As he pulled away he noticed Buffy was slightly flustered. "See you tomorrow Pet" 

"Yeah......tomorrow" she said catching her breath becoming hotter by the second. Exiting herself from the car she slowly made her way to her front door. Careful not to trip over because her legs were so wobbly. Steadying herself on the knocker she turned round and noticed that the black Desoto had gone. 

*I'll have to thank Willow later* she thought turning back to open the door. 

***** 

"Mum, dad, I'm home" Spike bellowed loudly from the huge entrance hall. 

"William dear why are you so late home?" 

Spike turned to see his mother approaching him from the door of the dinning room. "Sorry mum lost track of time. Got chatting with a girl" 

"Knew it" Angel said walking up from behind. 

"You know nothing so keep your nose out!" Spike replied "she's my tutor if you must poke your nose in" 

Angel laughed "I knew she wasn't interested in you. If she is it's obviously not because of your mind" Angel laughed once more while Spike just grimaced at his older brother. 

"Um...I'm not that hungry mum I think I'll just go to bed" 

"You sure your feeling all right William?" she asked worried. 

"Fine mum. I'm just..............tired!" 

***** 

As Spike lay on his bed he couldn't help but cast his mind back to the way Buffy had looked. He'd never saw anything so pure and untouched. *She was obviously inexperienced he thought. It was really quite a turn on for him. Smiling he drifted off thinking when he could get to know her better. Much much better! 

***** 

"So how was it?" Willow asked laying on her bed her head resting on her arm. 

"Absolutely fantastic Will. He's such a great kisser!" 

Buffy, Willow and Faith were all huddled together in Willow and Buffy's room gossiping. The main topic tonight was of course Buffy and Spike! 

All in pyjamas, all scattered around the room eating popcorn from a large bowl in the centre. 

"So what did he do like...after he kissed you?" Faith inquired sprawled out on the carpet. 

"Not.......nothing" Buffy stuttered again "he drove away" 

"Probably because he thinks you kiss like a fish" 

The three girls turned to see their youngest sister Dawn standing in the doorway obviously listening in trying to be a nuisance. 

"Have you been listening to our entire conversation?" Willow asked 

"Of course" she replied "free country, besides if you didn't want anybody to hear what you were saying you should have kept the door closed". 

"Dawn go away and stop eavesdropping on other people, namely us!" 

"I wouldn't have to eavesdrop if you guys let me in on some of the things that go on around here from time to time" 

"Maybe we'll let you in when you stop being such a bitch" Faith said. Dawn stared at her sister angrily for a second a little hurt by what she just said. 

"DAD" Dawn screamed running of down the hallway. Once she was out of sight the remaining sisters sighed and continued. 

"Now where were we?" they giggled 

"He's so gorgeous" Buffy continued "He really looks good in that leather coat he wears. Anya's right leather really does make a guy look more dangerous". 

"Yeah" Faith sighed I know what you mean. I know a lot of guys like that" 

The three continued to giggle and gossip for a period of time. That is until their dad entered the room reminding them "you've got school in the morning!" 

As if Buffy needed reminding. One by one the girls said goodnight to their father, Faith moving off into her own room which she reluctantly shared with Dawn. 

Laying back on the pillows Buffy felt a huge ball of anticipation in her stomach and she knew why.................Spike! 

She actually couldn't wait to go back to school finally she would have a real boyfriend. 

***** 

"Come on Willow we'll be late!" 

Buffy was running a few steps ahead of her other sisters who were struggling behind her wearing confused faces. Willow had never seen Buffy this excited about school before. It was kind of new for her. 

"This is new" she whispered to Faith trying to her best to catch up with Buffy who was already near the top of the school steps. 

"Would..this new found excitement towards school have anything to do with a certain bleached blond guy?" Willow asked stopping to catch her breath in front of the entrance. 

"Could do" Buffy replied smiling. 

As the three girls entered they stopped dead in their tracks. There standing in the middle of reception all up on each other kissing were Cordelia Chase and ..............Spike O'Connor!!!!! 

TBC.................................................................. 

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter the next one will be up soon if I get enough reviews. Hint hint. Sorry this one was up so late. 


	6. The tryouts of life

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: God I hope you like this story, please review. 

Chapter 6 - The Tryouts of Life

Buffy stood there, unable to move. It was like....watching a car wreck. You know you should look away but for some insane reason you just..........can't. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes as her sisters turned to look at her. She felt so humiliated she ran into the nearest bathroom only to find herself coming face to face with a urinal. 

Realisation hit her. SHE WAS IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!! She wanted to die!!!! 

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she ran out, lost her footing and accidentally managed to bump into the couple strolling along the hallway. Cordelia gave her one of her icy stares along with a 'I'm more superior than you' smirk. 

For a moment she couldn't say anything. Just stood there looking like a fish with its mouth open. 

"Buffy" Cordelia exclaimed in obvious delight. Seeing the embarrassment plastered over Buffy's face. 

"Cordelia......hi...Cordelia" she stuttered "Spike" she said quietly "excuse me I just have to......." 

"Use the bathroom?" Cordelia cut in looking over Buffy's shoulder at where she just came from. 

Tears were threatening to spill as she looked from Cordelia to Spike and back to Cordelia. Her face started to heat up. She just knew she had to get out of there. Running past the duo she ran into the girls bathroom. 

"God I must be the biggest idiot, fool, stupid, stupid bitch................" 

Her rambling was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her sisters voices "Buffy? Buffy?" 

Willow was the first to spot her, seated on the toilet lid of stall four her head in her hands. She looked up at the redhead. A couple of tears escaping her eyes. "I'm such a fool Will. To ever think he could like me". 

"Buffy no don't say that!" Willow said walking over to her she gave her a comforting hug. 

"Why not? It's true. They're probably laughing about me right now". 

"No ones laughing Buffy" Faith interjected "Cordelia's just an ass! And him? he's just a jerk!" 

"That's just it, he isn't. He's....nice" Buffy hid her head in her hands again. 

"Nice? Buffy he was seen kissing another girl! Not just another girl, Cordelia Chase no less! Listen if you want, I know these guys they could.........." 

"No" Buffy said firmly not liking where her sister was going. Tears were now freely rolling down both cheeks and over onto her sweater "He's....a nice guy. He was......." she paused finding it difficult to go on "Maybe it's me....maybe...I did something wrong?" 

"No Buffy, you shouldn't think like that" Willow answered "It's Cordelia. She knew all about you two! She wants to break you up before you even get started". 

"How do you know?" Buffy asked. 

"One word, Oz. He told me that Cordelia thinks Spike's hot. Said she's gonna do everything she can to make him hers!" 

"Big deal" Faith said "I still say beat them up". 

"No" Buffy glared "No beating. I don't want that. I'll fight Cordelia the way I want to." standing up she walked over to the mirror. 

Faith was about to respond when the tardy bell rang startling everyone. "Well that's the bell. I'll have to run" she ran over to the door "I've just got to get a seat next to Matthew Banks. He's too fine! Unless......." she said turning back "you want me to stay ?" 

Buffy sighed and turned to Faith forcing a smile "no Faith, you go on. I'll be fine" 

"Kay, I guess I'll see you two later? Oh and remember Buff, my offer still stands....." 

"Goodbye Faith" Willow interjected noticing Buffy getting a little irritated at the suggestion. 

As Faith left Buffy sombrely looked over to her remaining sister "You can leave too if you want, Will". 

"No it's okay Buffy I can stay if you want me too". 

"Will, no. You go. There's no point in both of us getting into trouble for being late". 

Willow mad a move to leave "Aren't you coming?" 

"Uh...no..... I think I'll just stick around here for a little while longer. You go ahead. I'll be OK" 

"Really?" Willow wasn't so sure she should leave "I don't like leaving you on your own like this" 

"Willow just go, I'll be fine. Really. See" She gave her sister her best reassuring smile" 

"Okay...if..if your sure, I'll see you at break...alright?" 

"Kay" 

As she walked out the bathroom Willow wondered if she was doing the right thing. She was hoping she was. She didn't like seeing her sister like this. 

***** 

Buffy turned back to the mirror. Looking at her red tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes she shook her head. She hated when she cried. Turning on the tap she watched as the water twisted its way around the bowl and down the pipe, staring, as though it held the answers to her problems. She couldn't help it. Sadness overwhelmed her, tears began to fall and dejection took over. As the second bell rang Buffy just sat back down on the toilet lid gripping the sides of the bowl letting the tears travel down her face. She sat like that in a state of listlessness for the whole first period and well into the second. 

***** 

"God, I wonder where Buffy's got to?" Willow exclaimed. 

It was early afternoon. Willow and a little group of friends had just sat down at the lunch table. Willow obviously waiting for Buffy to arrive. 

"I'm not surprised she's late" Anya commented "She didn't show up for this mornings classes either! Not that I blame her,............it was history!" 

Willow seemed to ignore Anya's last remark in favour of looking around the cafeteria. Oz walked up and she didn't even notice. 

"Hey baby" he gave her a kiss making her head spin round, surprising her. "Oz! Oh...I didn't see you.....sorry" 

Oz shrugged his shoulders "Its OK babe. What's wrong?" 

"It's Buffy. She was kinda upset this morning and she didn't show up for any of her classes. She said she'd meet me at break and..surprise she didn't show up then either...............so...(*sigh*)..I was kinda hoping she'd be here at lunch". 

"It's that thing between Cordelia and Spike, huh?" 

"Yeah she saw them kissing this morning and she was kinda....distraught" 

"I know, I overheard Cordelia talking with Harmony. Apparently she's been spreading the news of her latest conquest around the whole school!" 

"Hey no wonder Buffy's not here" Anya interjected "Hey, I wouldn't be if that were me, I'd be way embarrassed" 

"Thank you Anya" Willow sighed. She had a bad gift of butting in at the worst moment. 

The group chatted for a few minutes before Amy had to leave. As the group said their see you laters Anya noticed a figure walking over to their table. 

"SPIKE!" Willow almost screeched. "What do I say?" she whispered to her boyfriend. 

"Don't worry, lets just see what he wants first". 

Willow smiled at her boyfriend, grateful that he was beside her. She wasn't any good at this sort of stuff. 

"Willow, hey" the group looked up as Spike casually made his way over to their table. 

"Spike" Willows voice was barely above a whisper "what...what do you want?" 

"I was just wondering where Buffy was. I haven't seen her around today and I wanted to ask her.....you know..about..the tutoring". 

"Oh...um...Buffy...yeah" she stuttered trying to get her words out "I don't know where she is..Spike..have....you tried the gym?" 

"Oh, yeah. She wasn't there" he shrugged his shoulders "never mind, I'll..just go and......I'll find her........." And with a brief nod he was off. 

Anya was the first one from the group to speak. As usual it was something unintelligible. "Well that was.......interesting. Wonder what he wanted Buffy for?" 

"He told us Ayn, for tutoring" Willow shook her head at the young girls query. 

"No, I think he wants her for something a lot more than that!" 

Willow rolled her eyes. But she couldn't help but wonder, somehow in the back of her mind, if Anya' comments did hold some sense. She sighed, dismissing the thought she went back to her lunch. 

***** 

"COME ON, GET IN" Buffy shouted at her locker door. She's just deposited a handful of library books into it and she was having trouble getting it to close "AWW WHY DON'T THEY MAKE THESE BIGGER?" 

*Why is everything going wrong today?* She felt tears sting her eyes. No! She wouldn't cry! She said to herself silently. She's done enough of that this morning. Taking a few of the books out she was just about to close it up again when she heard her name being called. 

*Shit* she thought *not now, not now* turning around she caught sight of blond hair. As the figure got closer she saw it was infact........SPIKE!" 

"Damn" she muttered "how did he find me? This is sooooooo embarrassing, oh god, this morning..oh..." She quickly turned back to her locker hoping somehow she'd be invisible. But it was no use as she felt his hand clamp down on her shoulder. 

"Buffy, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere Luv" 

Buffy sighed trying to control her anger *He's just pretending nothings happened, two can play at that game* "What's up?" For the first time she turned around and looked at him squarely in the face. 

"I thought you could come round some time, this weekend maybe and you could start your tutoring" 

"This weekend?" Spike nodded "I..er..I can't, sorry" Buffy turned back to face her locker taking a few more books out. 

"Well.......why not?" 

*Damn, he's persistant* "I'm trying out for the squad Monday...but of course you probably know that". 

Spike looked confused "No, why would I?" 

"I just thought.....what with you and Cordelia being so close......." 

"Woe woe, who said we were close?" 

Buffy had the sense to look appalled. How could he deny this? He was kissing her! Putting her brave face on she turned to him "Look, it's really none of my business what you do...........and with whom-" 

"Are you upset about this morning? Cause I-" 

"It doesn't matter really" she aid cutting him off holding up her hands in mock surrender. Slamming her locker door shut she picked up hr backpack and started walking down the hall, Spike shouting after her. 

"LOOK, SHE CAME ONTO ME!!!" 

***** 

Buffy had never felt so tired. She had been practising her cheers all through the weekend and now it was Sunday evening. She felt totally unprepared just as if she hadn't been practising at all. But she had to show Cordelia, she just had too! Especially considering the past few days. Cordelia, (*sigh*) whenever she thought about her her blood boiled. 

"I'll show miss queen of the cheers who's boss!" she said going over her routine in front of the mirror. She turned her head round at the sound of tapping on the door. 

"Buffy, sweetheart it's me" 

"Dad" Buffy sighed "come in dad" 

Giles poked his head round the door frame "Buffy, aren't you coming down for dinner?" 

"Uh...I'm not really that hungry dad, tryouts are tomorrow!" 

"So? That's no reason to skip dinner" 

"Daddy....I...this is really important. I really want to make the team this time". 

I really don't think skipping dinner will help you get on the team. If anything it'll make you weaker, you need food to help your nutrition. You can stand to gain a few pounds.-" 

"Dad!..I.-" 

"Buffy, don't argue! I want you downstairs at that dinner table in 5 minutes, don't forget to wash up!" Giles made a move to leave but before he was completely out of sight he turned back and said "I think you have to ask yourself Buffy, why are you trying out? Is it because you want to? or because of Cordelia Chase?" 

"Parents" (*sigh*). Buffy took her sneakers off and threw them at the closed door. She sat there for a few minutes thinking over what her father just said. Now she was more determined than ever to kick Cordelia's butt. If only she could stop those butterflies in her stomach........... 

TBC....................................................................................................................... 

A/N: Well I FINALLY finished the 6th chapter, phew! Sorry for the delay. I'll post the next one up SOON! I promise. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and e-mailed me. Thanks, I really needed the motivation. Thanks again. 


	7. Trouble

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: I am soooo sorry this is up so late. My computer crashed and I couldn't get it back online thanks to my sister. Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews in the meantime. Enjoy the chapter 7. 

Chapter 7 - Trouble 

Monday morning. The day she'd been dreading, finally here. It couldn't have come soon enough for Buffy. 

The sound of her loaded sports bag could be heard dragging it's bottom across the floor to the gym. 

She checked her watch, 

7:48. 

She'd never meant to be this early. She just thought she'd get a final practice in. Buffy circled the gym floor. A lot of the equipment had already been set up. Mats had been placed randomly across each part of the room. Looking down at the wooden floor an unsettling feeling fluttered through her stomach, she started to feel unsure of herself for the first time in days. 

She thought back to the night before.... 

Waking Willow with one of her cheers and getting a pillow thrown at her for her efforts. It was then she decided to get up early. 

She sighed, tiredness weighing heavily on her. She began to stretch........... 

***** 

"Well? What'd you think?" 

Angel stood back away staring. His mouth open aghast at the sight of the rusted black Desoto parked in the way of the courtyard gates. He turned to his brother giving him a satisfied smile. 

"I think dad's gonna kill you!" 

"What for? I'm a grown man now. He can't tell me what and what not to do. All that 'do this', 'be on time for that', 'be good' crap is wearing way too thin." 

Angel shook his head at his brother and exhaling a deep sigh took in the sorry state of the vechile. Torn upholstered seats, busted radio.....*wait a minute.....are those liquor bottles?* 

"SPIKE!" Angels anger erupted "THIS CAR IS A HEAP OF CRAP!" Have you seen what's in the back? How much did you pay for it?" 

"Relax bro I got a good deal" 

"What? Was the scrap yard giving it away?" 

Spike looked over and gave his brother a cocky grin. He felt like he was talking to his father. 

"For your information, this is a perfectly good car. Got all the papers and every thin'. Gonna drive it to school this mornin." 

"School?" Angel snickered "You'll be lucky if it makes it out the driveway" 

But Angels grin only made Spike more determined. "Very funny big brother. You'll see though. I'm gonna fix her up and then we'll see who's laughing!" 

Angel could do little but watch as his brother manuvered the heap onto the sidewalk and into the street. 

He exhaled another sigh..... 

"At least I won't have to drive you anymore" 

***** 

The car skidded to a halt, the brakes letting out a deep scorching sound and a backfire of the exhaust. 

"Have to get them fixed" he said to himself looking about the school yard. 

EMPTY 

He checked his watch 

12:41 

*Nearly lunch* 

Leaning back on the leather seat he proceeded to light a smoke....... 

Minutes later... 

"Er....Excuse me.." "EXCUSE ME" (louder) "HMM HMM" 

The sound of coughing behind broke Spike out of his train of thought. 

"WHAT?" he turned around sighing and came crashing head first into a teacher. 

"Oh great" 

"Excuse me young man?" 

Spike suddenly straightened like a deer in headlights. 

"Are you just getting in?" he continued "Its almost lunch. Where have you been?" 

Spike sighed again a little too loudly feeling his face heating up under the other mans gaze. *who is this guy?* he thought. Looking clearly forward the man appeared to be in his late forties, dark hared with flecks of grey and round glasses. 

*What a geek* 

"I'M WAITING!!!" 

Once again Spikes thoughts were broken. 

"OUT" he bellowed. 

"Out? out where?" *This boy is gonna be a handful* 

"I was at the doctors weren't I!" (A lie of course) 

"Oh really? got a note?" *Far too much attitude!* 

Spike reached into his pocket as if retrieving a note, by a jerk of his hand he heard something drop to the floor. 

Both men looked down to see a half empty packet of cigarettes. 

"In here. NOW!!" 

And before he knew it Spike was pushed into a side room. 

"CRAP" he exclaimed. 

TBC.................................................................................................................. 

A/N: Sorry again for taking sooooo long. Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or later tonight. Thank you for your reviews and your patience. Please keep reviewing. Thanks. 


	8. Results and Surprises pt1

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: Sorry this is up a few days later than I said. Thank you for the reviews in the meantime. Don't forget to review this chapter. I hope you like it. 

Chapter 8 - Results and Surprises 

Finding a seat was near impossible today. All the students seemed to cumulate around one room, lining up in rows like penguins to get to food. 

Willow looked down at her plate....... 

Meat loaf with lumpy mash. UGH! 

*When were they gonna change the menu?* 

She had half a mind to bring something in from home but realised she didn't have the time, schoolwork being her main priority. Not to mention Oz! Collecting her tray she pushed her way through the throng of students to some space in the middle of the floor. Scanning the room quickly she didn't notice the waving coming from a side table. 

"Hey Willow, over here!" 

Willow looked up. She could have sworn someone had called her name...... 

"HEY WILL" 

Louder this time... she turned feeling a little embarrassed, and strut toward Anya's table. "Sorry Ayn, didn't see you" 

"No prob., I doubt anyone can hear anything with this noise. What's up?" Anya noted Willow carelessly drop her tray on the table. 

"I'm guess I'm just worried about Buffy. I didn't see her at all this morning. She got up before me, made her bed and everything" 

Anya shrugged "These tryouts mean a lot to her......I mean...who wouldn't pass up a chance to get one over on Cordelia?" 

"I guess." she replied absentmindedly looking around the tables. "She's supposed to be meeting me here for lunch." 

"Maybe she's stuck at the back of the line?" 

Willow turned sharply, noticing for the first time the petite blond hared girl sitting beside Anya. 

"Oh,....sorry Will" Anya nearly jumped out of her seat in embarrassment "This is..uh..Veruca. She just moved here from Ohio. Veruca this is Willow....she's a friend of mine.." 

"Hi" she gave half a smile which Willow returned warmly. 

"So you come from Ohio?" 

"S...not originally" she stuttered "we travel around a lot. When my mother died I came here to live with my aunt." 

"What classes are you taking?" Willow asked watching as Veruca brought out her timetable and started reading....... 

"Geometry, sociology, English, chemistry, Phys Ed, IT......." 

"Hey, we both have chemistry together! you can sit with me and Oz!" Willows smile brightened, "And IT. If there's any thing you need help with or anything...I'm so the net girl!" 

Anya leaned in close to Veruca and whispered "Oz is her boyfriend" to which she smiled..... 

***** 

1:25pm 

45 Minutes Spike had been in that room. 45 Minutes spent listening to a lecture on rules and regulations not to mention tardiness and the hazards of smoking. He didn't know anyone could yell so much... He even confiscated his cigarettes. Lucky for him he kept a spare packet in his glove compartment. But he was still pissed, luckily he saw someone he knew...... 

Buffy looked up from her place on the bench "Spike" she whispered 

What would she say? She practically yelled at him the last time she saw him. She couldn't help but feel fuzzies in her stomach when she was around him which would cause her to come over all shy. He was almost by her now...she took a deep breath......held it.......... 

"Hi" 

"Hey" 

"I was wondering if I might..schedule a tutoring session, say..for.....after school, today?" 

Buffy looked up at him suddenly becoming flushed and angry at the fact that tutoring was all he wanted her for. "Did Cordelia put you up to this?" 

Spike was taken aback... 

"Hey, hey.. we are paranoid aren't we Luv" 

"You shouldn't stay long" she said, shying away from the awkward situation. 

"Your cold" 

"You can handle it" 

"I mean you look cold.....here" Before she can protest he takes off his jacket placing it on her shoulders. 

"Uh...thank you" 

"Your welcome Luv" he said giving her a wink "So what about tonight?" 

"I......." Just before Buffy could react they were both interrupted by a voice over the overhead speaker. Buffy could tell immediately it was Cordelia Chase, recognised by her superior tone in which she looked down on others. "HERE IS THE LIST OF THOSE WHO MADE THE SQUAD. NOW REMEMBER THERE ARE ONLY EIGHT PLACES SO THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T GET IN...WELL....THATS JUST TOUGH! OK HERE WE GO.......... MEGAN BRODY, BRITNEE BROWER, FREDERICA BROWN, LISHANNE DAVIS GWEN DITCHIK AMBER GROVE, MARCY ROSS AND ....................AND........................BUFFY SUMMERS!" 

She couldn't believe it. Did she really hear what she think she did? She was on the squad? 

"Congratulations Luv" 

Her eyes flickered for a brief moment like awakening from a dream. She turned back to where Spike was standing, only to notice he had started to walk away. Suddenly she realised something and began to call after him..... 

"HEY WAIT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR JACKET?" 

"GIVE IT TO ME TONIGHT" he called back "WHEN I COME OVER" 

*Great* Buffy thought *he's coming over!!! She'd have to miss Phys Ed to get ready!* 

TBC....ON PT2!!! 

A/N: Sorry I have to continue this chapter in two parts, had trouble uploading it. Don't forget to review. 


	9. Results and Surprises pt2

Title: Sex, Lies and................High School? 

Author: Summer 

Rating: R/NC17 haven't decided 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is King 

Summary: VERY AU. EVERYBODY'S HUMAN. The Scooby Gang are starting their second year of high school. There are some new students starting, bullies and Giles is Buffy's dad! 

Feedback: I'd love it! 

A/N: Sorry this is up a few days later than I said. Thank you for the reviews in the meantime. Don't forget to review this chapter. I hope you like it. 

Chapter 8 - Results and Surprises pt2 

1600 Revello Drive. It looked a lot different the second time around. *Probably because he was focusing more on Buffy and less of the house* He smiled at the thought of Buffy in that little black skirt and leather boots that she wore first day. That woollen coat she wore hugging in all the right places......he got a movement in his pants every time he remembered it. 

Walking up the drive way he noticed a movement in a upstairs window............. 

*** 

"Hey Buffy, you're boyfriends here!" 

"DAWN" Willow scoured at her little sister while at the same time helping Buffy to dress. 

"What d'you think Will? It looks all right doesn't it?" Buffy twirled in the mirror, Willow behind... 

"Buffy you look fine" 

"You look fine" Dawn imitated 

"Dawn, go do something useful and open the front door" Willow watched as she stormed out the door muttering something about getting no respect. 

*** 

Dawn marched down the stairs the doorbell and banging of her feet alerting her father who was waiting when she arrived at the bottom. 

"Dawn, watch you doing?" 

"I'm..getting the door daddy" 

"I'll get the door, you go upstairs and finish your homework" 

"But da......." 

"No buts. Go on" He motioned for her to go back. Dawn knew not to take him lightly she would be grounded for a week. 

*** 

*Come on, come on open the door. Maybe she'd forgotten?* 

*Typical women* he thought. He knew he should have been more precise about the time. 

Suddenly the door creaked open and Spike got the shock of his life. For there before him was the geeky teacher he ran into earlier........... 

TBC......................................................................................... 

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up. I had a lot of College work. Thank you for being patient I haven't given up on any of my stories so don't forget to read and review. 

PS: Sorry about the two part chapter thing. I had to upload them again due to them coming out wrong first time. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.... 


	10. Into the Fire

OK first of all I know I haven't updated in forever. My computer on the blink for an while and then life got in the way of me updating. Anyway I'm really sorry for the delay and I promise I'm going to try and update more regularly like once a or twice a week. Thankyou all for your reviews.

A/N: Flashbacks and thoughts are now in italics

  


Chapter 10 – Into the fire

  


As soon as Spike stepped through the door he immediately got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Increasingly being made worse by Mr. Giles constant stare.

Stepping into the hallway he could actually feel the older mans eyes burning into the back of his head. 

He sighed inwardly knowing he was gonna have to endure it.

  


--

Meanwhile upstairs..Buffy was having second thoughts herself. Kneeling on the floor trying desperately to find her note book, under the watchful gaze of Willow.

  


"Buffy if you don't go down now he'll leave" Willow exclaimed "He's down there with dad, and I really don't think that's a good thing!"

Rupert Giles had a way of interrogating each boy who came calling for his daughters. The girls soon learned to change their plans.

Faith always met her dates at the bus stop down the street or failing that. Sun Cinema.

  


Willow turned her attention back to Buffy who was pulling their bedroom apart piece by piece. "What are you looking for now?"

  


"Math book" Buffy mumbled never turning round.

  


Willow glanced around the room. "Uh....Buffy?"

  


"Yep"

  


"Isn't that that it?" she pointed "The red one with the rest of your books?"

Buffy looked over to the pile that lay on her bed and sighed "I can't do this Will"

  


"Yes you can Buffy, it's just tutoring. You've done tutoring before"

  


"But it's _him_" she replied.

Willow looked over at her sister. Her face a mask of apprehension. "Buffy, don't make me go into stern face mode. Your going to go down there".

  


--

"So...How'd you know Buffy?"

The two men were now waiting anxiously at the bottom of the stairs. Spike moving from one foot to the other and Rupert Giles leaning against the sideboard, curious to know more about the young man.

To say uncomfortable would be an understatement.

  


"I..uh-" Spike started

  


--

"Spike"

  


Descending the stairs she noticed both men anxiously awaiting at the bottom. Spike looked up at her. She couldn't quite read the expression in his eyes.

  


_God she's beautiful_ he thought. Casually walking down the stairs, books in hand he watched her stroll over to stand in front of him.

"Dad, this is ..uh..William. I'm tutoring him" she added quickly. _Nice one Buffy let him know your nervous_.

  


"I know" Giles replied. He's was obviously not impressed with his daughters choice of 'friend'. "We've met. This afternoon in fact". Buffy's face paled. _How could they have met? _She asked herself.

She brang herself back into reality to realize Spike still standing there.

"Oh..shall we get started?"

  


"Thought you'd never ask luv. Lead the way"

Spike straightened cautiously walking passed the older man. Even though no eye contact was made he could still feel his eyes. Spike had the feeling this wasn't over...

  


*****

"So what's pie again?"

The couple had been at it for three hours straight now and were still only halfway through algebra. Buffy still had biology and English yet to go through with him. Buffy reached for a handful of chips. "You should know this by now!"

"What makes you think that I don't?" 

"Oh I don't know. The fact that I'm tutoring you and that your repeating?"

Spike looked up at her feeling a slight pang in his chest. " that was for something entirely different". He cringed at the memory. "Besides math's isn't really my thing". 

"So what is your thing?" she said imitating a bad imitation of his accent.

"I don't know...drawing, writing, music"

"What do you write?" she asked

Buffy noticed Spike's smile straighten a little. Maybe she'd hit a nerve. "It's not very exciting luv, just poetry is all" He looked to see any sign of amusement in her face. There was none. Just a curious glare.

"What kind of poetry?"

you know..thoughts, emotion stuff like that"_ Great_ he thought _probably sound like a right nancy boy._

"Can I see some?" she asked

"Sure. Maybe I'll write some for you..if you want.." he trailed off leaving the room silent.

Buffy realized she didn't really know much about Spike. His life wasn't exactly an open book. Although she did see a pang of bitterness in his eyes once when they were talking about his family. It also made her curious as to when he'd met her own.

"What did you do?"

Spike looked up confused. "Huh?"

You must have done something. Why else-..never mind"

Spike smirked suddenly knowing what she was talking about. "S'nothing..Just late for class" 

She knew it had to be something like that.

"Come on luv" Spike started to stand which had Buffy off the floor.

"What? Where?.........SPIKE" She called after him following him into the hallway. "you need to know this. You have a test on Friday".

"So I'll miss one test. It's o big deal. You need to relax a little, lets go and see a movie or something". She watched as he put on his coat his hand reaching for the door. She couldn't help but want to go. _Spike, a movie and a dark room. Spike, a movie and a dark room. Spi-_

"You coming luv?"

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts to look up at Spike. She couldn't help herself saying "okay"

The couple quickly headed out the door leaving their books behind on the coffee table, seemingly unaware of the watchful eye at the top of the stairs.

  


*****

tbc...

Don't worry the next chapter is gonna be up real soon. I'll try and make them a little longer like before.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	11. Bad Influences

Thanks for the reviews guys, Please keep it up. Oh and Willow and Buffy are sisters their like 10 months apart if that's possible. For those who asked. I did have an explanation for it but I forget. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

  


Chapter 11 – Bad Influences

  


It was past ten by the time the couple has exited The Sun Cinema. Buffy had made the unfortunate mistake of letting Spike choose the movie. Typical horror flick. A re-release of Dracula with Christopher Lee. Luckily she talked him out of seeing the Evil Dead. She saw that movie with her cousin Celia. Both having the flu at the time they decided to rifle around her brothers video collection. Both of them were ready to vomit by the end of the film.

She unconsciously looked at her watch. 

10:45

She swore silently. Her curfew was in fifteen minutes. Swearing again she wondered how to approach Spike without making herself look like a total nerd.

  


Spike put his arm around her. Seeing her troubled expression he leaned closer whispering in her ear. "Want a coffee?" he asked.

Buffy's head snapped up at his voice shaking her out her thoughts. "Sorry, what?" 

"I said, do you want a coffee?" Buffy turned noticing Spike pointing to 'The Expresso Pump' across the street. For a moment Buffy hesitated.

"Uh..I can't really..."

"Oh, come on Buff. Just one mochachino. Get back all the superpower you lost hiding into my shoulder." Spike smirked making her face flush slightly. She hated it when he brought out the big guns. That smirk was enough to knock any woman off her feet.

"I wasn't hiding" she stated "I was tired. I've seen the movie before anyway. Some kid raises Dracula blah blah blah, people killed blah blah, Dracula wants revenge bla...."

Spike stared at her watching her babble on. S_he looks so cute when she babbles_ he thought. Suddenly without warning he began to lean in and kiss her cutting her off in mid tirade. Both drew back, a little shocked by what just happened. Spike seemed the first to recover grabbing Buffys hand, leading her across the street.

"Come on Luv...I think you need decaf."

Looking down Buffy smiled to herself. _Well, maybe one wouldn't hurt._

  


***

Rupert Giles checked his bedside clock for the fifth time that night. It was ten past eleven and he was sat up in bed trying to read a book and getting nowhere. All he was concentrating on was listening to hear Buffy come home. He'd saw them leave together. Came down and found their books on the coffee table. Something about the young man had bothered him and it wasn't just because of being late for class or cigarettes. He'd been suspended, expelled and made to repeat more than once. Definitely not the sort of boy he'd want for his daughter!

He cast his mind back to when Buffy was a little girl, to when all of his children were little. Life had been a lot simpler then. He could protect them back then. They would listen to him. He knew that if his wife were still with him things would be a lot different. Dawn would be a lot more agreeable for one. 

Rupert Giles sighed and leaned back against the headrest. _Whatever happened to that nice Riley Finn?_ He thought.

  


***

"That was fun right pet?"

Buffy brought her head up to look at him and smiled. "It was nice Spike" 

_Nice? _He questioned. Nice was a term his grandmother used and Buffy was anything but his grandmother.

Buffy, noticing Spikes crestfallen expression she smiled broadly. Grabbing his hand she looked at him suddenly knowing what he was thinking. "It was fun Spike. I had a really good time, Honest."

Spike smiled a genuine smile and pulled her close. Leaning forward he planted another kiss firmly on her mouth. Soft and gentle but so strong that he poured all of his emotions into it. When he finally pulled back he noticed Buffys star gazed expression. He smiled once more, pleased he could finally knock her off her feet. He put his arm back around her and walked her the rest of the way home.

As they walked Buffy seemed in a daze she couldn't help thinking that the kiss was so much better than any others. Sure the first one had been great but this one... took her breath away. She sighed knowing that they'd just turned onto her street. Her house's mail box a few yards away.

"Well here we are Pet, safe and sound" Spike said puffing up his chest slightly. They had stopped by his car, for an instant she wondered if he was going to kiss her again, instead he turned round leaning against the hood. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. Buffy couldn't do anything but nod. _It's just like the awkward bit at every first date_ she thought. Although this wasn't another date. _Was it?_

She watched spike move round to the drivers side and suddenly called out "OH..SPIKE" Spike turned his head up above the hood "WHAT ABOUT YOUR BOOKS?" She asked. "THE ONES ON MY COFFEE TABLE?"

Spike smirked "tomorrow" He called out.

Buffy wondered what the hell that meant "OH SPIKE" She called out again.

"YEAH"

"THE NEXT TIME.." She said " _I_ CHOOSE THE MOVIE."

Spike began to grin getting into his car. Inside he was smiling, happy that there would be a next time.

Buffy on the sidewalk until Spike drove off. She watched as the black desoto sped off and grabbed her keys from her pocket ready to go in. She noticed the downstairs lights were still on. She knew she was in trouble but she couldn't find the heart to care. Stepping up onto the porch she began to mouthing to herself "next time..."

  


Yea that's another chapter finished. I'm hoping to update with a few more chapters this week if I get the chance. Don't worry I'll definitely try to update sometime this week. Please keep reviewing in the meantime, thanks.

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
